


The Wings Of Love.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Sex while flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Barbara and Vrestin spend some time together.RP Fic.





	The Wings Of Love.

Barbara had been glad to be given a chance to revisit Vrestin on her home planet, she had been unable to hide her smile even as she stood and watched, waiting patiently to see the woman, she knew she was safe here... for now that was enough. Vrestin soon flew into view above her and slowly began to descend towards her. Barbara smiled, watching and still waiting. Vrestin soon landed in front of Barbara.

"Bar-barah." 

She murred in her sing-song voice. 

"Vrestin."

Barbara smiled. 

"It had been far too long."

"It has indeed."

Vrestin agreed. 

"So... how have you been?"

"I have been well. Barr-bara. How have you been?"

"Exhausted."

Barbara admitted. 

"I missed you."

Vrestin smiled and kissed Barbara. Barbara purred and kissed Vrestin sweetly. Vrestin murred and enveloped her in her wings. Barbara purred softly, letting the kiss deepen. Vrestin purred.

"So sexy."

"And all yours."

Vrestin purred and began caressing Barbara's breasts. Barbara mewed and arched into her touch. Vrestin kept stroking and caressing. Barbara slowly began to moan. 

"You like that?"

"Yes."

Vrestin smiled and began undoing Barbara's clothes. Barbara smiled and let herself be undressed. Vrestin gently laid Barbara's clothes in a neat pile on the ground beside them. She then firmly embraced Barbara.

"Wrap your arms and legs around me Barr-Bara."

She instructed. Barbara quickly obeyed, trusting Vrestin instantly. Vrestin smiled and then gently took flight again lifting Barbara up into the air with her. Barbara emitted a tiny meep of panic, closing her eyes for a moment or two. Vrestin purred soothingly.

"It's okay my love..."

She murred. Slowly, so slowly, Barbara managed to open her eyes. Vrestin smiled softly at her. Barbara blushed and smiled. Vrestin began to gently stroke her hands down over and under Barbara's legs/ass towards her clit, while still hovering in the air. Barbara mewed softly. Vrestin began to tease Barbara's clit, smiling when Barbara moaned and slightly upping the pace of her teasing. All too soon Barbara cried out and came apart.


End file.
